


When You're Ready

by kitausu



Series: Chris Argent x Peter Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris visits the Hale house under the pretense of talking to Derek about Allison, but runs into Peter instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

The first time he saw Peter after he had come back to life, he was sitting on a fucking picnic blanket. Chris had to forcibly keep his jaw from dropping open because there he was, sitting on a picnic blanket, _sun bathing shirtless,_ while the rest of the Hale pack played around him. The scene was almost sickening in how domestic it was, Derek and Stiles cuddling, the beta’s wrestling, and fucking _Peter Hale_ soaking it all in.

“Chris, either take a picture to masturbate over, or get on with whatever you are doing over here. I have to admit I like being admired, but if we aren’t getting it on anymore the teasing is just going to drive me insane.” Peter wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes closed to the glare of the sun, but Chris would be damned before he admitted to the little shuffle step he did in Peter’s direction.

“I came to talk to Derek about Allison being in his pack.” Chris replied, still refusing to move closer to all of that slick pale skin on display.

Peter just hummed and stretched, smirking slightly when he tilted his head back to expose on of Chris’ old favorite spots to mark.

“Derek is a little busy right now, newly mated, you remember how it was.” Peter was obviously trying to hold back the slightly bitter feelings he had on the subject, but the edge in his voice smarted all the same.

He started at the realization that his body had betrayed him, pulling him subconsciously to the wolf who had claimed him some twenty years ago.

“I didn’t come here for this.” He hissed, so close to Peter that he could have mouthed the words and his mate would have heard them.

Peter sat up fast, his eyes flashing icy blue as he visibly restrained his wolf, “ _You didn’t come here for this?_ Well then what did you come here for Chris? Because we both know Allison is already pack. Even if she wasn’t dating Scott, which we both know won’t last, Lydia’s claims alone would have her here. So stop _lying.”_

His breath puffed hot and fast across Chris’ cheek, his eyes still that icy blue. It was disorienting to see them flashing in anger, when the last time they had been so close Peter’s eyes had been clouded in lust, his body pressing him into the mattress hot and solid and everything Chris had ever wanted. It frightened him how easily those wants came flooding back. When Peter pulled back without warning Chris couldn’t help the aborted gesture as he reached out to him, sensory memory flooding back now that the gates had apparently been opened.

“Don’t do this to me Chris. You’re human, you can walk away, and I understand that. But don’t you dare fucking taunt me. Come back when you’re ready to be my mate again. If you _ever_ loved me as much as you said you did, you’ll do that much for me.” His voice was curt and business like as he slunk off back into the house.

Chris tried to ignore the startled looks being shot his way by the rest of the back. But most importantly, he tried to ignore the edge of longing that tinged Peter’s words no matter how hard he tried to keep it away.

That night he came hard into his own fist, the name of the boy he had loved all his life falling from his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings. 
> 
> xx


End file.
